ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Blocked by Terrance
Near the school entrance, Mac's brother simply waited for Mac. ???: Run. Mac: Terrance! Kiva: So, that's Terrance. Terrance: Yeah, what's it to you? Kiva: Well, we are just taking Bastian to school. Terrance: Oh? ???: Hey. It's the weirdo. Ratchet: Pardon? ???: Weirdo, you got any cash for us today? - Bastian didn't respond. Terrance: No cash equals a pound to the face. So, start running... Mac: Oh, right. I see.. - Both Mac and Bastian ran from Terrance and the bullies. Bloo: Oh, brother. Kiva: Those bullies are jerks. Reese: If Mac gets hurt, we'll be in serious trouble if we get back to Foster's. Kiva: Luckily, Bloo knows what to do. Right, Bloo? Bloo: Well, call me Genie of the Lamp, cause I'm gonna whoop his butt!! - Bloo then charged forward to save Mac. Genis: He's kidding about calling him that, right? Kiva: Well, yeah.. - The gang then ran towards Terrance, Mac and Bloo. Mac: Okay, Terrance. Do your worst. Terrance: Oh, don't worry. I will. Now, this would only hurt for a second. Bloo: Not if I can help it. - Bloo jump in Terrance's clothes. Terrance tried to hurt Bloo, but Bloo goes so fast, Terrance hits himself until he finally goes down. Mac: Wow, Bloo! That's so cool. Bloo: Thanks, but it's all too easy. Clank: It appears Mac is safe. Rydell: Whew... Ratchet: Is everyone alright? Mac: Yeah, thanks to Bloo. Kiva: Oh, good. Wait... Where's Bastian? - Bastian showed up from inside the garbage dump. Genis: One win, one loss. Kiva: Sorry about that, Bastian. Bastian: Help me up. - Raine got Bastian out of the garbage dump and sees Terrance senseless. Bastian: What happened to him? Kiva: Bloo knocked him out. Bastian: Oh... Raine: Are you okay? Bastian: Yeah, just smelly. Kiva: No kidding. - Ratchet then gotten a message from the newest member on his communicator, who he can't introduce Kiva, due to memory loss very recently. Ratchet: Guys, we need to take another passageway to the school. Goten: Why? Ratchet: Those bullies are still out there. Kiva: I think so too. Hey, can we stop by a bookstore on the way? Raine: Bastian could be late for school again, if we go there. Kiva: And I suppose you have a better idea, then let's hear it. Raine: Studies are important, Kiva. He cannot be late because of an excuse. Kiva: But still... Raine: ...Fine. But only for a few minutes. Kiva: Wonderful! Thanks, Raine. - The gang walked out, but the bullies spotted Bastian again. ???: Who said you can be out of the garbage? ???: Get back in there. Bastian: Not again... Kiva: (Time for a little magic trick.) Genis: These morons again? Kiva: Luckily, I might know something useful to use. Ratchet: Don't use Maga Flare on those kids, okay? Kiva: I'm not. Watch this. - Kiva summoned her Keyblade and used an easy spell. Kiva: Bind! - With the Bind spell, the bullies are stunned. The gang ran to the book store and the bullies, who recovered too quickly, chased after them and passed the book store. Genis: Good thinking, Kiva. That's one of the easiest spells to learn. ???: Get out of here! I don't like kids. Ratchet: Huh? Kiva: Easy there, sir. We don't want to cause trouble. - The gang looked around and finds a bookseller named Carl Coreander. Carl: The video arcade is down the street. Here we just sell small rectangular objects. Genis: Books, huh? Carl: They require effort and make no beeps. On your way. Bastian: I know books. I have a hundred and eighty-six of them at home. Carl: Bah, comic books. Bastian: No, I've read "Treasure Island", "The Last of the Mohicans", "Wizard of Oz", "Lord of the Rings", "Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea", "Tarzan"- - Carl suddenly stopped Bastian and was convinced. Genis: I never had stories like those from where I'm from.. Kiva: Gosh... Really? Genis: Yeah. Kiva: Well, if you like, we can find a novel for you, Genis. Genis: Thanks, Kiva. Carl: Who are you running away from? Bastian: Some kids from school. Kiva: Bullies. Carl: Why? Bastian: They threw me in the garbage. Carl: Why not punch them in the nose? Genis: He's, uhh...overrun. Three to one. - Bastian stood curious about the book Carl is reading. Bastian: What's that book about? Carl: Oh, this is something special. Bastian: Well, what is it? Carl: Look. Your books are safe. While you're reading them, you get to become Tarzan or Robinson Crusoe. Bastian: But, that's what I like about them. Carl: But afterwards, you get to be a little boy again. Ratchet: "Some people used their imagination". Kiva: Wow... Raine: I don't believe it... Terra: What is it, Professor? Raine: The rumors are true... This is the magic book. Kiva: No way... - As Carl answered the telephone, Bastian borrowed the book from him and left a note, that he would return it. Late for school, but noticed that they have a math test, Bastian decided to go to the attic. Category:Scenes